blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek SuperSlam (Console)
Shrek SuperSlam (Console) is an Arena Fighting game developed by Shaba Games and published by Activision. Development Gameplay The game is an Arena Fighter and as such plays very similar to the Power Stone series. The player may choose from 20 characters each with unique moves and Slam Attacks. Slam Attacks are able to be used via Slam Meter, a bar made of the four letters "S", "L", "A", and "M". This bar is filled by hittting opponents (or drinking slam potions). Once the bar is full each character is allowed to use a specific Slam Attack such as Shrek's Green Storm Attack and or Luna's Wild Ride. Hitting an opponent with a Slam Attack gains a player a Slam Point, which decides the winner of the match in two of the games modes. Getting hit by an opponent's Slam Attack causes the player to lose one smash point. The game has an array of items such as the Giant Ham, the Ice Wand and the Beehive. The game comes with slighty destructible enviroments and pre-established things to be thrown (such as tables and chairs) which will often cause opponents Flinch or go into the Lying Down Start. The game also comes with Stage Hazards such as the fire balls in Dragon's Gate or the icing in Mondo's Birthday Cake (which causes opponents to slip around the stage). There are also potions which allow the change in a player's character such as automatically giving them a smash or making them invisible. Story The story begins with Donkey attempting to put his children, the Dronkeys, to sleep before Shrek, Fiona, Pinnochio, Puss N' Boots and Gingy come over for some TV. Donkey finds his efforts of scolding vein so Shrek suggets that they read the Dronkeys a bed time story. Shrek gets a storybook out but it's all for nothing as one of the Dronkeys sneezes fire, burning the book. Fiona suggets they should make up their own stories and Gingy begins the tales. The first tale starts with Puss N' Boots walking into a bar simply ordering milk and a gingerbread man cookie. This upsets the deputy, Gingy who then desires a fight against Puss for eating the cookie. The rest of the bar flees into hiding as the throwdown occurs. The second story (told by Donkey) is about a fictional TV show called "K.N.I.G.H.T.S" that revolves around an organazation of K.N.I.G.H.T.S (lead by Prince Charming) arresting criminals. The organaztion is making an attempt to arrest Donkey, who has taken refuge in Dragon's Castle. Prince Charming makes repeated threats against Donkey causing him to retaliate as the two get into a fight. The third story is once again narrated by Gingy who tells the story of him being a rich rapper living in a mansion he calls "Casa De Gingerbread". He gives a tour of all the perks of his house until G-nome crashes into his house asking about a supposed party. Gingy is annoyed and as such decides to engage G-nome in a fight. After that tale Fiona tells her first story. It revolves around her (in her human form) and Donkey climbing a mountain to face Master Fu (Humpty Dumpty). Donkey is a bit discouraged but words of wisdom from Fiona allow him to pick his head up and go fight the Master. However, Donkey is quickly defeated and thrown off the mountain. Fiona seeks vengence against the master and as such the two engage into battle. Shrek finally gets his own story when he tells the tale of a normal night in the swamp. Until their new next door neighbor, Quasimodo disturbs their sleep by practicing his bells in the middle of the night. Shrek confronts Quasimodo but Quasimodo refuses to admit his inconsideration to the ogre's sleep and instead insults Fiona's appearance urging Fiona to stand up and fight with Shrek against Quasimodo. As the Dronkey are still not asleep, Pinocchio decides to tell his tale. The story begins at a restraunt off of Far Far Away known as Friar's Tuck Fat Boy. While Pincocchio is working there the Black Knight attempts to order a late night snack, but can't be understood by Pinocchio as the Black Knight is speaking gibberish. Pinocchio mocks the Black Knight over this, agrivating him. The Black Knight uses his axe to smash the speaker leaving Pinocchio vulnerable. Pinocchio attempts to lie and say their close but is once again given away by his nose, further irking the Black Knight and causing Pinocchio to put on his gloves and prepare for combat. Donkey's story begins with Shrek hosting a show known as Medievil Chef in which him and two other chefs cook against a challenger to see who is the better chef. As Captain Hook and Gingy (the two veteran chefs) and Humpty (the challenger) approach the dish it is revealed the dish is Donkey who is forced to fight off to trio in order to not be cooked. The final story is told by Puss. In the story Shrek, Fiona and Puss confront the Puppetmaster (Pinocchio) to stop his evil plot of transforming victims into puppets. Before they begin the fight Shrek and Fiona are transformed into Puppets via TrapFloor, forcing Puss to take them all on his own. In the end the group argue over each stories, claiming each other's tales as false until Shrek intervenes, alerting them that the Dronkeys have fallen asleep. A narrator then begins speaking talking about how the Dronkeys didn't wake up. Shrek is quickly annoyed by this and slams open the door telling the announcer to be quiet, which ironically awakes the Dronkeys, ending the game. Characters The cast of characters includes 20 playable characters from the movies and characters created specifically created for Shrek SuperSlam. Playable Starter #Shrek (Puppet) #Donkey #Puss N' Boots (Cowboy) #Gingerbread Man (Sheriff, Rapper) #Fiona (Firecast) #Fiona Ogre (Puppet, Night Gown) #Pinnochio (Puppetmaster) #Prince Chaming #Little Red #Black Knight Unlockable #Huff N' Puff Wolf #Anthrax #Cyclops #Robin Hood #G-nome #Dronkey #Quasimodo #Luna #Captain Hook #Humpty Dumpty (Master Fu) Stages The game features __ stages each with different hazards and sets. Starter #Dragon's Gate #Poison Apple Inn #Kung Fu Dojo Items Controls ''Main Article: Controls '' Modes Single Player Modes Story As previously stated, the story mode revolves around ten stories told by Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss, Gingy and Pinocchio. Challenge Challenge Mode is a series of events with 5 different variianti Training Trophy Room Multi-player Modes Melee King of the Hill Slammageddon Reception Gallery Videos References External Websites Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arena Fighting Games